


A Day On The Job

by Yukito



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small snippet from a mission we never got to see on TV. I wanted to focus on the two of them stuck in a situation and see their banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day On The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/gifts).



As a spy, one of the worst things that can happen on a joint operation is that your partner gets seriously injured. Depending on how good of a relationship you have with that person and the importance of the mission usually dictates whether you leave them there to fend for themselves or not. When that partner happens to be a good friend of yours who has saved your life more than a handful of times, continuing on without him is usually not an option. It wasn’t today.

“Mike. Seriously, man, you need to go. They catch up to us we’re both dead and then that information we go will be useless.” Jesse sat propped up against the wall of a steal container which he and Michael had taken refuge in.

The good thing was that there were hundreds of other similar-looking containers at the loading dock. The bad thing was that all of those containers were currently being search by very angry Russians who wanted their memory stick back. The other bad thing was that Jesse had been shot in the leg and the belt around his thigh was only doing a minimal job of slowing the bleeding.

“Relax, Jesse. We have time to figure a way where both of us get out of here safely.” Michael, whose eyes were trained on what little he could see outside of the container through the small crack of the door, glanced back to look at his friend. Jesse was pale and sweating and needed medical attention. Michael would have to think of something quickly or else Jesse would be dead before the Russians found them.

Michael abandoned his post at the entrance and went over to Jesse to check out the makeshift bandage around his leg. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got shot in the leg.” Jesse offered Michael a sardonic smile, then added. “But other than that, just peachy.”

At least he had his sense of humour still, Michael thought as he adjusted the bandage as best he could and then walked back over to the entrance. He hadn’t seen movement yet, but that didn’t mean anything. The Russian Mafia would search the crates in a methodical manner - half of them from the front and half from the back. He and Jesse were somewhere in the middle so it gave them some time, but it also meant they were surrounded.

“We need to cause a distraction.” Michael wished he had the help of Sam and Fi, but they were off finishing the other part of the mission and by the time they realized something was wrong, he and Jesse would already be facing down some very angry Russians.

“I could always try interpretive dance. I’m sure that would be distracting enough.” Jesse forced out all the words before he took a breath. He was trying to keep his breathing even, but it was hard with a bullet in his leg.

Mike turned and gave a small smile. “Thanks, but I was thinking something louder and less confusing than you hobbling around.”

Michael left the entrance and moved toward the back of the crate where there were big brown boxes. The first few boxes they had opened when they first arrived had been parts for barbeques. They were useless on their own, but if he could find some chemicals to mix together then they could have the ingredients for a bomb.

“Here.” Michael brought down a box to the floor for Jesse so he could reach in. “Think you could manage to put half of a barbeque together while I go out and see if there’s anything helpful in the crates around us?”

Jesse reached in and pulled out the instructions. He looked at it, then looked at Mike with an unimpressed expression that seemed to say ‘really??’ “The instructions are in Russian.”

Mike just sent Jesse one of his smiles before he walked passed his friend and carefully angled out the container. Jesse watched Mike leave before turning to the instructions and pile of metal parts. It was just like Michael Westen to leave someone bleeding in the middle of a soon-to-be warzone with instructions in a foreign language. Jesse wasn’t really complaining though. Trying to focus on the task at hand was keeping his mind off the pain in his leg.

By the time Michael got back with an arm load of materials, Jesse had constructed the cylinder part of a barbeque along with the lid. Jesse looked up and gave his friend a grin. “Bring the hot dogs? ‘Cause this baby’s ready.”

“Better.” Michael held up a bag. “PVC and some Nitric Acid, plus some gasoline for good measure.”

Jesse knew enough to know that PVC held hydrazine in it which meant they could potentially make Monomethylhydrazine with. He raised his eyebrows. “Nothing says good ol’ American barbeque like rocket fuel.”

“I did say we needed a distraction, didn’t I?” The bigger, the better. If they could get the Russians worrying about their own safety rather than finding two men, it would give him and Jesse a better chance of escaping.

“You sure don’t know how to do things subtly, do you, Mike?”

“So I’ve been told.” Michael retorted as he knelt down and began to carefully begin the process of building a very dangerous bomb. It was times like this he wish he had Fiona around – he was good at this stuff, but she was better.

It took Jesse and Michael a good ten minutes before everything was set up right. It was a good thing, too, because they could start to make out Russian shouting which meant that the enemy was close by.

Michael finished pouring the gasoline that would act as their fuse. They wouldn’t have a long time to clear the explosion, but Michael was hoping the adrenaline would carry them far enough.

“Come on. I think we’ve out stayed out welcome.” Michael reached out for Jesse and helped him to his feet.

Jesse swung one of his arms around Michael and leaned against him just enough to take the worse pressure off of his bad leg. “And just when I was starting to like it here. I was even thinking of redecorating.”

Michael and Jesse hobbled out of the container together. Michael paused in case he could hear anything. There was some shouting – they were close. Their best bet was to head to the water and swim to the other side of the small canal that linked this dock with another one. From there, they’d steal a car and get the hell out.

“Ready?” Michael looked to Jesse.

Jesse exhaled and gave Michael a look. “Do I really have a choice?”

“Not really.” Michael threw the lighter onto the trail of gas and then they both worked hard to run as quickly as they could to the end of the dock. It looked more like speed walking, but it was the best they could do and Michael refused to let go of Jesse.

They were a few feet away from the water when the entire container exploded. It shook the ground and the blast sent Michael and Jesse into the water at an alarming speed. In the chaos that ensued afterwards, Michael and Jesse managed to get themselves onto the other dock and hotwire an old Ford pickup truck.

“Fun times.” Jesse said in a soft exhale of relief while he looked in the rear-view mirror at the fire that was still going on.


End file.
